With the Eyes of a Vampire
by Temeraire00
Summary: “And I am ready,” I said and held his gaze. He leaned in again, his lips reached my neck and he breathed out once more, “I love you,” before his teeth punctured my skin and he very slowly sucked away at my human blood. BellaEdward fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Chapter, not super exciting but I hope you love it anywayz. Enjoy.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you ready?" Edward breathed into my ear. His hand delicately stroked my face as his eyes met mine. My breathing faltered for a split second. Yes I was ready. More ready than I have ever been…but that did not mean that this was easy. But my resolve did not waver. I was determined—no, more than that: _this was my destiny_.

A week has passed since I had joined Edward in holy matrimony—an occasion that filled my heart with both fear and yet, undying happiness. I was relieved when that particular obstacle was over. Handling that was a big step in my future, my fate.

I handled the reactions of Charlie and Renee with as much delicacy as possible, but there was nothing to do about the disapproving, _unbelieving_ tear-filled stares throughout the entire event. First it was Renee who tried to talk me out of it, mostly because she was the first to know. Her voice was shaking, full of concern and fear and anxiety on the day she called me to tell me she would be there for the wedding. And then Charlie, whose lack of subtlety never failed him, shouted over me for a whole hour, demanding to know if I was being forced into this, telling me how soon it was, how young I was, how he forbids this to happen now, how he never believed Edward was to be the one for me…

But for me, it was time to let them both know. I loved Edward. I am old enough to make my decisions, and if they loved me the way I knew they did, then they would respect my choices, be there for me, and understand that this was going to be the first real major decision over my own life and they were going to have to live with that.

And with that, Renee consented without another word, Charlie gaped like a fish before storming away, and _I_ was able to breathe again.

At least until I saw Jacob on my wedding day.

The sight nearly tore my heart out. He was standing there, in the far corner, dressed in a tux. His gaze pierced the space of the church, full of pain. But when he saw me looking at him, he gave a very wide, wolfish grin that brought tears to my eyes. I never wondered how he was able to attend the wedding, seeing how I never gave him an invitation. But he was there, my loyal, best friend who I loved. But after Edward and I exchanged "I dos" from the corner of my eye I noticed his brute figure stiffly but very silently exit. That was the last time I saw him.

But when Edward once again placed the ring upon my finger and when we were pronounced man and wife, it rang in my ears with such finality that I released a sigh of relief, and then kissed the man I knew I would endlessly love for the rest of my existence.

Yes the wedding was absolutely extravagant—Alice was sure to make it embarrassingly, obscenely, beautiful just for me. It was a wonderful, difficult, emotional step that took every ounce of _strength_ in me to see it through. But it was worth it. To see the happiness on Edwards prefect chiseled features, to be officially be proclaimed as a member of the Cullen family, to experience the most wonderful night in the bed of Edwards room. My cheeks flushed at the memory. Yes, it was definitely worth it.

It has been only four days since the reception. Only two days since I packed up all of my belongings and left Charlie for my supposed journey to the University of Alaska, an institution I never planned to step foot in. We arrived in the middle of a vast secluded area around the outskirts of Alaska. Clear of any real threat of discovery for sure. It was cold…to me. But I knew I wouldn't feel that way for long. We found and inhabited a small, lone house stood at the edge of a frozen lake.

And this was it. All the preparations made and _this was it_. The end of one life, and the beginning of a new one.

"Yes," I breathed back, "I am ready." I sunk in lower on the bed in the center of one of the four bedrooms of the old edifice. The rest of the Cullen's waited down stairs, respecting my wishes, I wanted Edward to be the one who does it, and we wanted some final moments together before I sealed my own fate.

Edward leaned in close, and his lips brushed my nose, my cheek, skimming down to my lips where he lingered. My pulse immediately reacted in its usual way: out of control. He pulled away slightly and whispered, "I'm going to miss that…"

"You can do this," I mumbled, lost in his touch. Would I still feel this way afterwards?

"And I _am_ ready," I said once more and held his gaze. He leaned in once more, his lips trailing over my skin, tracing the line of my jaw, going lower, his lips reached my neck and he breathed out once more, "I love you," before his teeth punctured my skin and he very slowly sucked away at my human blood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kay, like I said not super exciting or long, but it will get good! Please stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Chapter 2! Hope you readers enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The effect was immediate. I did a quiet inhale of breath as Edward, as delicately as possible, bit into my neck. I knew that he was trying to put me through as little pain as possible, but that hardly mattered, I knew. Pain was pain.

Now I was gasping. I heard Edward himself gasp as he pulled away from my blood, my particular type of blood that called him back in a sweet serene call like no one else's. But I new he would never head that call. I watched him back away…too far away. I grabbed his hand and reeled him back in.

"Stay…..with…..me…." I managed to huff out before the pain really shook me.

"Bella, of course. Never, _never_ will I leave your side," Edward's velvet voice crooned. His cold hands grasped mine in an iron lock when I started screaming.

The burning was spreading. It started where the holes were punctured in my neck and it _grew_. I was on fire! My skin will surely turn to ash and the muscles beneath! I was falling, being ripped to pieces as I went. The fire had nearly encompassed my whole body now. It was moving slow—torturing-ly slow. I thrashed and twisted on the bed but Edward's iron lock on my hand held fast and did not slacken. So this is what it felt like to be re-molded into something new, I thought somewhere behind all the pain.

This agony! This horrible agony! Another fit of screams issued from my lips. Wave after wave of throbbing pain pulsed through my body. My insides where _moving_ as though they were trying to burst out of my chest! I cried, I begged for mercy. But the fire kept _growing_! Stop the fire! It burns! Hot and cold! It's both hot and cold! The conflict between the fire of life that burned in my chest is being extinguished by the fire of ice, the burning of ice creeping all over my body. Incoherent words and phrases came babbling through my mouth but I paid no mind to what I was saying.

I managed to open and eye. Edward was talking to me. His beautiful face molded into one of extreme concern and pain. His lips were moving. I could not hear. But seeing his face so close to mine momentarily took some of the pain away. This was for him. This was for _us_. It was happening now, I thought behind the pain, we will soon be together _forever_.

Another wave of pain and I was submerged in my own agony once more.

Images came swirling within my head. Pictures of Edward, pictures of Renee, pictures of Charlie, pictures of Jacob, and some other random pictures to—old memories, old thoughts came rushing back, as though some internal door was opened, everything I wanted to forget and get away from came rushing through me once more.

_I was three, skipping over the rocky terrain through Phoenix when my shoelace caught on the edge of a rock and I tumbled down a small slope. I had scraped my entire leg and sobbed over the injury, rendered unable to get up and return home. It was hours before some one heard my cries and brought me home. _

The pain resurfaced on my leg and I screamed in horror. My memories were bringing back mental_ and_ physical pain!

_I was eleven, sitting in the middle of a cafeteria at my old school by myself. All the other kids were laughing and having so much fun being together. But I was overlooked. I was alone. And it hurt._

My childhood troubles resurfaced in my chest and I gasped and sobbed. No, I thought, it's not like that. Not anymore. But a new line of memories flooded over me.

_I was seventeen, saying goodbye to Renee, about to get on the plane that would take me to Forks, away from my mother, away from my best friend._

That separation had always hurt. It took large amounts of strength and resolve to do it. But it was for the best, even if it hurt me.

_I was seventeen again, at my old dancing studio, staring at the sadistic vampire James in the eyes. Those hungry red eyes that thirsted for my blood trailed my desperate movement for the door. I was slammed into the glass wall and broke my leg and some ribs. But most of all, the thought that I would never see Edward again throbbed through my mind. _

"NO!" I gasped. I knew where these memories were headed and I knew that if it came up, I didn't know if I could stand it. That was one pain I did not think I could endure, not if I had to relive it. Please, I begged to myself, please no. But it came. It mercilessly came.

_I was eighteen, standing in the woods watching Edward tell me he was leaving, he didn't love me and he will not be back. Then he left, ran through the trees, leaving behind a trail of wind I tried to follow. But I knew, it was over, he was gone, and I was once again alone._

The scream that came from my lips after reliving this moment were so full of passionate agony that they exceeded the previous doses of pain ten fold. Edward, startled by the crucial difference in my thrashing, pulled me up against his body, wrapped an iron grip around my arms and middle, and sat there with me, meaning to see me through my pain.

I sobbed and screamed and thrashed. Why?, I thought to myself, _Why? _I was ripped to pieces, in that instant, I was no longer whole, I lost a part of my soul, my being, and I writhed and squirmed in Edward's arms not realizing where I was.

Why is it, that you would go through so much pain? Somewhere in me asked. What is it you seek that you would go through all of this pain to receive it? What do you believe you shall gain that will transcend all of this?

Love, I thought to myself desperately, eternity with my love.

The other part of my seemed to make an approving gesture, A worthy trade. The vivacity of these memories shall stay, for you to make an eternity-long life with one you so desire to be with.

In the back of my mind I remembered Edward saying, "There was no distractions from the…the _agony_."

This must be what he meant. Vampires…they do not forget. And the particular life of a vampire I choose to make will be all the harder. Denying the part of me that will naturally want to feed on human blood will be the greatest challenge. But it will all be worth it.

Somewhere in me I felt an inquiring feeling, You would deny this part of your new 'life'?

Another flash of Edward saying something, "I don't _want_ to be a monster…"

Then why do you willingly subject yourself to this? Somewhere in me inquired once more.

Love, I answered again, because of _him_. It's all for him. And me. And eternity.

Somewhere in me laughed, you're a strange little thing. And essentially good-willed. Somewhere inside me turned sad, I do not think you are best suited for this 'life'.

I can handle anything, I thought confidently, and no one, _no one_, can keep me from him. Be damned to anyone else who thinks otherwise.

A strange choice of words, somewhere in me chuckled approvingly, you are strong. Strange but strong. I do believe you will make it.

I screamed again as the pain resurfaced in that instant. One hour had passed and it was far from over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yes! Thank you to all those who are following along. I promise to update soon. Please keep reading. Reviews are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay. Here is Chapter Three. Please review. I like to know how I am doing. Thanks to all!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esme and Alice walked in to the room from where my screams radiated. They came in often, full of concern. Esme usually asked Edward if he needed anything and often inquired towards my condition, which showed no sign of improvement. Alice would watch over both of us warily and give confident smiles to Edward.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle waited downstairs. No one was going to leave the house until they knew that the newest member of their family was fine.

But I was far from fine. At least, that was what it felt like. My temperature was low. Unnaturally low. It left me breathless and I was unable to scream. My body twisted and contorted as I felt myself being molded into something _very_ unnatural. My eyesight was gone. I could not tell the difference between having them open and having them closed. All I saw was black.

But one thing remained constant. Edward. His arms were still around me, always there. I could hear his voice. Far, far away I could hear it. And it was a strange comfort underneath all the changing.

It was the second day and the pain did not slacken. I writhed under Edward's hold. Somewhere far away I heard a hiss and a snarl. Edward?

But I was too enveloped in my own sufferings to comprehend the cause of his discomfort.

Besides my very brief seconds of awareness, the rest of the hours went by the same: slow and painful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the final hours of the third day.

I was hallowed out. I felt no true substance within me anymore. My blood, thickened and nearly useless, was very faintly compelled to inch through my veins by the low and rare beating of my heart.

The throbbing grew more aggressive. The burning grew more intense. I was rendered utterly breathless. I choked and gasped but I could not scream anymore. I allowed the aching take its toll. I willed it to be over. I stopped breathing.

I allowed death to wash over me. The faint ticking of my heart steadily slowed until it ticked no more. Like a flame, I was extinguished. I had died. I'm dead and yet I am still conscience, I am aware, I can move. The pain vanished with death. The change was so sudden, I did not realize it at first. I no longer thrashed. My eyes were still closed.

"Bella," Edward breathed, his arms still around me…odd, they are not cold anymore.

I took my first breath. It gave no gratifying effect. It felt just like what it was—just filling myself with air and blowing it out again.

"Edward," I mumbled, "Edward…"

"Hush, love. Take your time."

My eyes slowly opened. I gasped. My surroundings held no likeness to the way I remembered seeing them with my human eyes. Everything was so much more _distinct—_the colors where so much more vivid, depth and shadow were so much more defined.

My eyes turned on Edward. I actually yelped. I thought it utterly impossible to make this beautiful creature any more godlike. Oh, how wrong I was. Looking upon him with my vampire eyes, Edward was certainly the pure definition of divinity. His perfection was enhanced, if that was even possible. He watched me warily, a look of uncertainty, clearly waiting for me to meet myself and come in terms with my changes.

"Oh _Edward_—" I stopped short. My voice had changed. It was smoothed over, had a ring like quality to it, but there was still a likeness to my old voice.

"Everything is alright," Edward whispered and he stroked my face, "You're safe. We have all the time in the world. Please don't rush yourself."

I gazed at him with overwhelming passion, "You look…so beautiful…"

He smiled, held me tighter and said, "Oh, love, words could not possibly describe how beautiful you appear to me right now."

I looked into his eyes. The brilliance they beheld did not hide the sadness they were marked with.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He paused before he answered, "You've been through so much. It was just…hard, watching you in that state and realizing what was happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. You were right in the middle of hell and there was nothing I could do. Some of the things you were saying!" he shook his head.

"What was I saying?" I whispered.

His beautiful eyes turned back to me and he said, "I heard about the things you were seeing, about the things you were _feeling._ It was tearing me up, watching you like that. I watched you _die,_ Bella."

I turned on him, wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest, "I'm here, Edward, nothing has changed. No really! It hasn't! You hear me? It had to happen. We both knew that. But I'm here now, it's over." It felt strange giving Edward comfort. It was usually the other way around.

"I love you so much," he breathed into my hair.

"Love you more," I smiled for the first time in three days. I clutched him closer to myself and we laid there for a long time.

"I want to try to get up now," I declared.

A slid out of his grip with little resistance and lightly jumped off the bed and on to the floor. I was taken aback. I expected to feel disoriented, fatigued, or at the very least a little dizzy. I mean I was in twisted agony for three days straight! But instead, I was balanced and poised. My body felt the surrounding sway of the air and moved in harmony with it. I cut through the air with my steps with fluidity similar to a swimmer in water.

"It's different, isn't it?" Edward said, amused at my expression of awe and wonder with my own body.

"It's…it's—you always see things this way?" I demanded, thinking of what I had possibly looked like to him with his vampire vision in my comparatively hideous human form.

"It brings a whole new perspective on the world doesn't it? Just wait until you step outside."

"I swear I feel taller."

Edward chuckled and watched me sway and twirl around the room, testing my balance. Edward got up, grasped my hands and spinned me as though we were dancing. I laughed.

"You know," he said, "I think we should go downstairs. They hear us and they're outraged we haven't gone down yet."

He tilted his head for a split second and then laughed, "Emmet wants to bust down the door."

"Oh!" I had forgotten about the rest of the family and I immediately felt guilty. Of course they must be worried and would want to immediately know if I had recovered.

Edward put his arm around my waist and we glided out of the room together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reunion was quite painful. Alice reached me first and pulled me into a warm embrace. She then moved out of the way to allow Emmet to tackle Edward and turn to crush my middle with an aggressive bear hug. Esme threw her arms around me and I was subject to a flurry of kisses on my cheeks. Carlisle greeted us warmly and pulled Edward aside to talk. Jasper and I shared an awkward embrace as well.

Alice immediately started chirping away happily once the room cleared a little, "…but I knew you were going to be alright. Esme was worried out of her mind of course. Just think of all the things we can do now! We have so many things to show you…"

Alice steered me towards the front door and we stepped outside into the fresh air.

It was an unbelievable sensation that washed over me. Exiting the rather stuffy house into the open atmosphere rendered me stricken. Twinges of scents and tastes all pulled at my attention, fighting for dominance. Scents were scattered above and below the icy terrain and each pulled at my senses. I could see for miles. I could see the distinct lines in the dirt where it may have been disturbed by a living creature. A mixture of trails where animals have passed made me involuntarily step forward. Each scent was clear and diverse; I could follow the scents as though a physical trail could be seen. A will that was not my own urged me onward. The life around me made my head spin. My mind clouded, I could not think straight. I crumpled forward in disorientation and confusion.

A red fox ran across the land a mile away. My head snapped up, my muscles tensed, my vision sharpened, and I saw every movement, every intake of breath of that small animal. Every detail was picked up to my vampire eyes. Oh, the warm life that surged through that creature! I was subject to my instinct. I had no control.

The will that was not my own made an instant decision. With unnatural speed and agility, I sprinted away from the doorstep, away from Alice, and away from the house.

"Bella! Wait!," Alice cried, and flew after me.

But I could not hear her. The music of the scent sang to my thirst. And I was subdued by the thirst of a vampire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**And that concludes the third chapter. Fourth one is nearly finished. I LOVE REVIEWS**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who gave reviews. **

**Reviews equal happiness **

**Reviews equal love **

**Reviews equal me updating faster**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was lighter than air. There was a brief blur of my surroundings and within a second I held a fox in my hands. Without a moment's hesitation, my teeth sunk into its warm flesh. I sucked away its blood. Life flowed and swirled into me. Oh the glorious energy! It was as close to feeling warm as I could ever get in this new state of being. Strength blossomed in my chest. It felt good. It felt very good. The potency of this small animal was astounding!

_Is it always like this?_ wondered the part of me that was still Bella in the far corner of my head.

I gasped as I yanked my head away from the carcass. It was sucked dry.

I felt rejuvenated as my insides surged with boundless vigor. A second had passed before I realized Alice and Edward were standing three feet away, watching me. Edward face was pulled into a frown and Alice's face was calculating.

"_What_?" I croaked.

"You're sensitive to blood," Edward said.

"Really? Who would have imagined that would happen?" I snapped sarcastically. Why were they _looking_ at me like that? Why were they watching as though I had just done something out of the ordinary? Ordinary for a vampire, that is.

Alice shook her head and said, "We mean, Bella, you are _really_ sensitive to blood! I knew stepping outside would be an experience for you but I didn't expect _that_ kind of reaction. You didn't see yourself. You went all rigid and then switched to hunt mode in a second over a _fox!_ Those kinds of reactions may be expected if a human passed by with a bottle of perfume dumped over his head. That was just an awfully violent reaction you just had."

"You…you mean there's something's wrong with me? I'm not reacting like I'm supposed to?"

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed as he walked over to me and lifted me up, "No, of course nothing's wrong with you. But remember how this might happen? Something particular about you in human life could be magnified when you changed into a vampire? You just have a more delicate sensitivity to blood."

"Always did," I agreed as I reflected on the meaning of what they were saying. Having a strong attachment to blood is going to make it all the harder to break myself of reacting so violently. I will have to master self control much more thoroughly than any other vampire…_great_, I thought.

"Of all the possibilities in the world," I said miserably, "I had to be given the gift of extreme thirst."

Edward chuckled and pulled me into his arms, "What are you worried about? We'll help you. We have all the time in the world."

The thought immediately blew away my misery. All the time in the world with Edward. I smiled as we slowly walked back.

Our slow pace was purely for my own benefit. I allowed Edward and Alice guide me as I observed my surroundings with a much more reserved fascination. Everything had a scent, I realized. The trees, the ice, the air, the ground warmed by the sunlight versus the ground cooled by the shadows—each were calling to me by a very low, very faint hum. Their scents each had a tune, a frequency. Some were stronger than others—places where the remnants of an animal's scent remained, for example, called more strongly.

A bird glided from the sky above and landed a short distance away.

"Oh!" I gasped as my body involuntarily thrust itself in its direction. I nearly had myself free from Edward's grasp, and _that_ had never happened before.

"Bella," Edward's voice grew anxious, "I know it's hard and you're new at this but do you think you can at least control yourself from birds? We'll go hunting tonight."

"Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"The family hasn't hunted in a while either," continued Edward, "they'll be coming too."

Edward's concentration was divided, I could tell. His eyes were slightly unfocused as he spoke. Alice's head was half turned in his direction, clearly feeding him some information. I saw the tension on his face and I immediately knew something was wrong. Impatience bubbled in my chest, but I held my questions back. They would tell me, I knew. We're a family now and there was no need for secrets.

"We should probably head westward tonight. There will probably be more animals down that way," he went on.

Okay, he was deliberately keeping the information from me, for now. No problem, I can wait him out.

"Of course to the south is where there is some actual running water and a better chance of larger wildlife."

So he's still rambling on about hunting. He'll get to the important stuff real soon.

"I thought I caught the scent of a grizzly earlier in a _southwesterly_ direction." Alice chimed in. She was grinning. She clearly knew my frustration was not going to be concealed much longer.

"Carlisle should know some good areas; he's been here much longer than I have—"

"_What are you keeping from me?" _I burst. Alice's ring-like laughter echoed across the vast valley and Edward's eyebrows pulled up in slight surprise.

"What?"

"You know something I don't," I accused, "What's going on?"

"Oh," Edward flashed a smile, "you picked up on that?"

"Please," I rolled my eyes, "You can't hide anything from me. And you shouldn't try! Tell me what's going on!"

"I didn't want to worry you about it yet," Edward sighed, "but, during your _condition_, some _old_ friends contacted Carlisle. And, well, they're intrigued as to why we left Forks and came to Alaska. We are quite close to their territory. They want to stop by."

His jaw tensed and his eyes flashed. Edward clearly disapproved of the idea and I could hardly disagree with him. The last time some vampires wanted to stop by brought nothing but chaos and heartache.

"And what did Alice 'see'?" I pressed.

"They're on their way. One in particular has some bitter feelings about the loss of Laurent. Since the incident happened close to our territory, they're coming to ask questions," Alice answered.

"I see…" I said. I remebered it being mentioned once before, the correspondant family in Alaska who had refused to help fight off the newborn army back in Forks because of the loss of Laurent. They were the only known vampire family besides the Cullens that were "vegentarians", as far as I knew. Laurent's destruction was, in part, my fault. I knew that if they learn of that connection, I shall be the target of a vampire's wrath once again. But _I_ am a vampire now. I have strength that rival's theirs. Regardless of the fact that my inexperience may give me weakness and vulnerability, I am not a frail, helpless human being anymore, and more importantly, I am not alone. I smiled a ferocious grin. I felt indestructible with my family. But my feelings faltered. What if they learn about the treaty that no longer exists? What if they go after the werewolves? _My_ werewolves? What if they go after Jacob? Jacob…A mix of guilt, depression, and loss immediately came at the thought of his name. Suddenly the situation seemed more serious.

I groaned, "Is there any good news?"

"We're back!" Alice announced. We stepped back into the house with the thought of imminent danger looming in the back of all our minds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, we were all flying at vampire speed through the trees. Edward remained at my side. He was going to remain, for lack of a better word, 'sober'. We decided it best that he kept a rational clear head as he stayed by my side for my first real hunt to make sure I don't make any _mistakes_. Everyone had split up, flew off in their own direction. Apparently hunting is not a team effort for vampires, and they don't like to share their kill.

"It should be easy, now that you know what it feels like," Edward said, "you just let yourself go, allow your instincts to take over. The trick is coming back to yourself."

I was losing myself as he spoke. The scents were swirling around me, calling, tugging, singing to the monster within me. Truth was, I was fighting the entire time to keep my rational self in control. I was sinking, drowning in the forest of scents. I snarled as I took to the winds, flying between the trees. I went for the scent with the most potency, the one that called to me most. I found myself crushing the neck of a brown bear. The effects of its blood were similar to that of the fox. I hissed as Edward approached, I was lost to myself. The monster within me covered my kill possessively as I sucked at its flesh. My kill. It was mine.

As the energy transferred into myself, my ferocity dimmed. My head was clearing a little. The fire in my throat was less concentrated. But I was still not completely satisfied.

Then, a wave of a sweet aura crossed my nostrils. Ooohh, it smelled so _good_. With an unnatural swiftness, I rose from my place, and took to the trees again. It was distant, the smell. The source was quite far away. The scent grew more delicious as I closed in on it. What could it be?

Edward, whose scent held no charm to me, stayed by my side. He ran alongside with equal speed to mine. His face was puzzled at first, as though I smelled something he could not. But as we closed in on my target's scent, recognition finally crossed his face, and horror. With lightning speed, he caught hold of my arm and with great strength, he pulled me back. We both fell to the ground, and I, not completely myself, gave a ferocious snarl and fought to escape his hold. The call was too strong, it was too delicious, and I could not ignore it. With a hiss, I yanked free of his grip and with equal lightning speed, flew threw the trees again.

"Bella, no!" cried Edward as he flew after me.

I came to a clearing, a break in the trees. My vampire eyes immediately fixed on a large brute figure in the distance. I quietly stalked around it, giving in to my instincts. Then I stopped. Wave after wave of realization crashed over me. I was shocked out of my trance. My vampire eyes took in the detail of the giant wolf that stood before me. It had reddish brown, shaggy hair. Its eyes were fixed on me with intelligence and recognition. I was too taken aback to obey the impulses that shook my body. I fell to my knees.

"No." I managed to say before the giant wolf snarled and howled in a pain twisted cry. It turned and disappeared into the trees. I struggled with myself. I wanted so painfully to pursue and attack my natural enemy. My fist clenched and swung into a nearby tree, sending chips of wood and frozen bark flying into the air. I cried out, imitating the wolf's cry.

Edward had me in his arms before I realized it. His eyes were full of understanding and sorrow.

"_Jacob_," I choked out to myself, _"Why did you come here?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Huzzah! I am finished with the chapter. My fingers hurt. Xx**

**Okay, sit tight everyone! Chapter five is on the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Originally, I planned on having this entire story in Bella's point of view, but you know what? I'm a rule breaker! So here is Chapter Five. Not in Bella's point of view.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jacob's Point of View

I knew it was a possibility. I had known the chances of it were high. But actually _seeing_ it as reality—that was something else entirely.

I had thought that, if I saw her one more time, one final time, I might be able to properly say goodbye and then _maybe_ I can move on. Maybe _then_ my thoughts might think of something other than her. That was all I wanted. I wanted to be free of this sick hold she had on me even though she was gone.

I silently sprinted through the forest in my wolf-form not caring where I was going…only that I needed to run far, far away. Ugh…the speed isn't enough. I can't escape it, I can't escape the pain. I ran headfirst in to a tree. The tree immediately snapped in half. Splinters of wood were launched into other trees and disappeared into the dark behind me as I continued running.

_I'm sorry,_ echoed Sam's voice in my head, _But we need you to come home Jacob_. _The pack needs you back_.

I didn't answer. I felt the concern of the rest of the pack, probing the back of my mind. I opened myself up to them; I let them feel the things I was feeling. Sam could have easily ordered me to come back and I would have to obey, I knew. But he in part understood and allowed me to spend the time I needed on my own. So he exited my mind with the rest of the pack with a promise to check later, and he left me to my misery.

I let out a long sad howl. She had made herself into _one of them. _She had willingly, deliberately made herself my enemy. Those filthy, murderous bloodsuckers! They had killed my Bella!

I had spent all day following and tracking the stench of those leeches. But what gave me determination, what gave me hope, were the traces of Bella's _human_ scent. It gave me boundless hope that she may still be herself, that I wasn't too late.

I reflected back to only an hour ago. She had flown out of the trees; her hair was blowing around her face like a halo above her head. She looked so beautiful. But then I saw it, the blood lust in her flashing red eyes, the monstrous expression twisted on her beautiful features and that's when I knew she was lost. She was lost to me. There it was: my absolutely worst nightmare, realized.

And what am I going to do now? I'm drowning. I lost her. I can never see her again without wanting to rip her to pieces, and yet my heart is still chained to the memory of her smile. I am dying inside. How can I possibly recover from this? How can I possibly set myself free?

Fury rose in my heaving chest, fury towards life, fury towards Bella, fury towards those leeches. I wanted revenge. I wanted to _hurt_ some one. And these feelings startled the soft Jacob within me. I ignored my rational self.

I ran faster, baring my teeth, leaping through foliage and bashing through trees. I was fairly sure I had no idea where I was. All the better, I didn't want to be anywhere. The throb in my heart, the pain still held firm.

Suddenly, something very large and furry flew out of the trees, out of the darkness and slammed into my side. I snarled in surprise as me and the whatever-it-was rolled through the forest in a thrashing furry mass. It snarled and clawed at my sides and ripped at my flesh. It was larger than me, but not my much. I fought back, outrage and fury pronounced in every snarl and slash I gave back. We rolled through the foliage and the trees, sending splinters of wood and bark flying through the air and disappearing into the night's darkness.

I slashed and caught the thing in the face. I then reached its belly with my back legs and launched the thing off me. We both scrambled to our feet, teeth bared, blood stained across our nozzles. It was then I realized I was looking at another werewolf. The werewolf had a pure grey, almost silver coat, its eyes were completely glazed over, and it looked quite ready to lunge at me again. I pulled myself to my greatest height, unflinching, and I growled a warning. I was not going to be the one who attacked first.

The great wolf, noting that I had not yet attacked, very slightly relaxed. His eyes seemed to grow in clarity a little. I waited and allowed my heartbeat to slow. When the grey wolf found that I was not going to make the first move, he sat back on his hind legs and began to shift in form. I did the same. Although we were both werewolves, we were not of the same pack and therefore could not properly commune.

The man that stood before me had jet black shaggy hair, he was tall and muscular. He _appeared_ to be in his early twenties but one could never really tell with our kind. His face was sharp and angled, but in a pleasing way, one could say. He had numerous scratches on his skin, one in particular slashed across his face. Whether it was from my doing or something else I did not care to wonder. I looked at his eyes and saw they were still glazed over. So he is blind too, I noticed.

I watched him warily. Who the heck was this guy?

Then he took a menacing step forward and said, "Who the hell are you and what right have you to crash and blunder through _my_ forest like a damn ape?"

My eyes narrowed and I growled back, "Look, whoever you are, I don't care whose damn forest this is, I was just passing through."

"Understand this, pup, this is my territory and I'm not just going to let some vermin-bred _mutt_ to just cross over into my pack's territory like he owned it. You did not honor that boundary at all, what with you just charging through, knocking down half the forest," he pointed a menacing finger in the direction I had just come through, "I had every right to tear you apart for such insolence!"

I snorted, "Right, whatever. If you'll excuse me…" I turned my back on him and began to walk away. I heard a growl turn into a snarl as the blind werewolf changed and leaped after me. I expected as much and I twirled around to meet him while simultaneously morphing into wolf-form. He crashed into me and we rolled through the forest again in a giant ball of teeth, claw, and fur.

I snapped viciously at every part of his I could get at. In a way, this was just what I needed. I needed something to vent off all the rage I was feeling. In the middle of our battle, thoughts of Bella slowly creeped back into my mind. There was no escape from her! In my momentary weakness, I let slip a whimper. The blind wolf misunderstood the noise as submissiveness as he gained advantage by rolling on top of me. I wasn't done venting my rage yet however, and I used the same move as I did before: I got my hind legs under his stomach and I thrust him off and into the trees. I heard a crash, and then, silence. I scrambled to my feet and waited for a moment.

I began to walk towards the general direction where the blind wolf had fallen when something launched itself from the trees in the opposite direction and knocked me off my feet. I got up and twirled around, looking for what hit me. Then, from the direction behind me, something slammed into me again and I was thrown off my feet. I snarled and turned around, but it disappeared into the darkness before I could focus on anything. Then another figure from behind lunged out of the trees, but this time I was ready. I side-stepped and allowed the figure to pass me and then I followed its momentum by slamming it into a tree, pinning it between the large trunk and myself. This wolf was not, however, the blind wolf. This one was smaller, with a honey colored coat. It snapped at me but it couldn't free itself from my hold. But then something else from behind us slammed into me again. I was really getting sick of that move. The honey-colored wolf was free and disappeared into the darkness. I was knocked off my feet and I lay where I had fallen. It was clear that I was outnumbered and there was no point in any more effort in trying to find a way out of here. I was exhausted. I was panting heavily as I slowly morphed back to my human self. There I sat, and waited.

Four werewolves, including the blind wolf and the honey-colored wolf, emerged from the darkness. They came at all sides and approached slowly. The grey wolf, clearly their leader, stepped forward and morphed. I stood up.

"Kay, pup, you have some explaining to do," he said.

"I don't have to explain anything," I snarled.

A warning growl rose from the pack around me.

The blind wolf raised his eyebrows and said, "You aren't in a position to argue. You brought this on yourself."

My mouth dropped in outrage, "_Come again?_ _You_ were the one who attacked _me_, remember?"

"No, pup, before that. Your part of the Quileute tribe, are you not?"

I raised my head proudly before I declared, "Yeah, how do you figure?"

"Well considering yours is the closest tribe of those like us in the country, that must be where you came from," his expression grew cold and his fists clenched.

"And why do you care?"

"You're the ones in league with _them_, aren't you? You and your pack of _traitors_," he spat.

My eyes flashed and I stepped forward. Rage overwhelmed me. No, I must stay in control. The pack around me gave vicious warning snarls as they eyed me. I was shaking uncontrollably, waves of anger crashed and folded over on itself inside me.

"Don't-you-_dare_-insult-my-tribe!" I huffed.

The blind wolf, hearing my rage, grinned and crouched, ready to attack or defend.

"Enough," called a soft, cool voice to the right. In the place of the honey colored werewolf stood a tall slender girl with sleek dark brown hair. Her features were rounded and her eyes held a wildness that lit up her face.

"That's enough, John," she repeated, "You aren't proving anything by antagonizing him."

John smiled, "You're right of course. I suppose I got a little carried away."

She sniffed in disapproval and turned away towards me and said, "Allow me to make up for my brother's idiocy. I'm Ani and we are of the Inupiaq tribe of Alaska. You should understand that up here we are lacking in accurate knowledge of our cousins. We have heard rumors, whispers more like, that you and your tribe have befriended--"

"_Leeches_," said John in disgust.

I only gave the woman my attention and insultingly ignored John as I said, "In part what you say is true, but only partially. It was more of an agreement, just a treaty. These particular bloodsuckers promised to stay clear of human flesh. Said they would only feast on animals. So we allowed them to keep their territory as long as they promised to stay clear of ours and to hold true to their promise, for what it was worth. All the other bloodsuckers to us was fair game. We hunted them, me and my pack, as often as we could, and it was fun." I grinned at Ani as sincerely as I could. It was hard talking about that family, knowing it was impossible to not be reminded of Bella.

John snorted, "I don't believe you. You traitors probably loved those leeches, yeah? Thought perhaps you could put aside your differences and be _friends_?"

I snarled and advanced on John, "Never! I hate those bloodsuckers to my core! That stupid treaty was a mistake. I would see them all hacked to pieces for the amount of good they did any of us. All they do is take away and destroy what you love most. They lie through their teeth to get what they want and then they _turn on their promises." _

"Is that what happened?" Ani asked softly.

I turned on her with fury in my eyes and continued, "That's exactly what happened. They did their damage and decided to leave. There is no longer a treaty."

"Is that so?" asked John, "Then why is it that you show up on our terf around the same time a new family of leeches decide to settle not far from here? Such a strange coincidence."

"I didn't come with them!" I snarled, "I was hunting those murderous vermin! They went back on our treaty and failed to pay any price."

I thought of Bella, I remembered her blood thirsty expression and anger powered my words. They did that to her. They killed my Bella and they expect me to just live with it? A price had to be paid. It is impossible for me to move on now.

"Interesting," John said, "Very touching. Well, as chances have it, we are also hunting a family of leeches. We have been for years. Those devils are tricky, we get them cornered and they always find a way to escape. They never leave Alaska, but its still a big place. They migrate to different areas. For some reason, they are headed this way, towards our turf. This is the closest they have ever been. We are assuming it has something to do with _your_ leeches."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well then, since you traveled so far," continued John, "I wouldn't want you to leave your quest unfinished. But seven of them? What, you're going to take up all of them on your own?"

"Eight," I mumbled, "There are eight of them."

"Funny," frowned Ani, "I was sure I had sniffed out seven."

"Trust me," I mumbled.

"Point is," John continued, "Don't you think you would need help with a job like that? Where's your pack?"

"This was my journey. I didn't want them involved," I said, which was the truth. It was no secret that I had left for one last talk with Bella, it just seemed only natural that it was something I had to do on my own.

"Well you seem a bit shorthanded for a job like this. Why don't you join us on our hunt? If our targets meet up with yours, then we will have them all in one convenient location!" John gave a fake mask of excitement as he flashed a toothy smile.

My face darkened. I was in no mood to make a joke out of anything. But then I thought about the offer and the opportunity to give Edward Cullen what had long been coming to him.

"Actually I should just go," I growled.

"Well, it's late," said Ani, "how would you like to stay with us for the night?"

"Course he would!" John said, "You best morph, we have a long ways to go. But don't get cute, pup. We have you flanked on all sides."

"I told you, I'm not—"

"_Move it!_" John snarled.

I gave in. What was I going to do? It was me versus all of them. Grudgingly, I morphed back into my wolf-form.

I searched for any traces of thought or connection with my own pack but felt none. Sam clearly ordered them to stay un-morphed for tonight, for me. I groaned inside myself. By tomorrow night who knows what this strange pack will reduce me to. Until then, I will have to manage on my own.

I felt oddly content running with them, however. This was a kind of incident I needed to distract myself, to keep myself too busy to think about Bella. John sprinted in the lead and as we ran off to who-knows-where, he let out a long thrilling howl into the night.

We sprinted onward, disappearing into darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay, I admit it, I tweaked the story a bit after I posted it. I thought it over and it seemed more convenient to have it played out this way. Please stay tuned. **

**In the meantime, please feel free to review, and it is ok if you have a something you want to criticize me about, really, I'm open for any suggestions here. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy Chapter 6**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella's Point of View

The shock of Jacob's surprise appearance left me thinking of little else. After seeing him I had half a mind to run after him, but Edward held me back, shaking his head.

"It'll only make it worse," he said, "I don't think he was prepared to see you this way."

Self-loathing immediately sprang up in myself. I just kept putting him in more and more pain. How could I be so stupid?

"I have to find him," I said distressed, "I have to talk to him. Why didn't I realize? How could I be so careless? I just left him without explanation or a real goodbye. Of course he would want to see me! And I just—I keep hurting him! Even when I'm gone. I keep _hurting_ him, Edward!"

I made a movement towards the opening where Jacob had disappeared, but Edward still held me back. It wasn't a forceful hold, just one that suggested I wasn't being practical.

"Let him calm down first. He's in a dangerous rage," Edward reasoned, "He'll be back. I promise you, we will see him again."

I stared wistfully at the clearing, "But I—"

"No," Edward said and held me tightly, "He wants to be alone. When he's ready, he'll be back."

He was right of course. But that didn't keep me from hating myself, from staring into the trees where Jacob had disappeared, from wanting the tears that will never come. I wanted to give Jacob the companionship that every true friend deserved. But I could not, and it pained me to know that I could not.

It did not escape Edward's notice that I was eating myself up inside.

And with a sudden possessiveness, Edward wrapped his arms around me, picked me up, turned around, and sprinted through the trees. Exactly as he intended, thoughts of Jacob for the moment blew away. Edward's swiftness, speed, and reflexes, however breathtaking, no longer took me by surprise. I followed his movements with ease, having my new similar reflexes of my own. Everything was so much clearer. Nothing was a blur.

Running at that pace brought on stream after stream of scents to my attention. I involuntarily jerked my head around and shuddered. It was very nearly unbearable. But the wind that whistled through my hair kept the scents dispersed and less concentrated.

We did not stop once we reached the house. Edward ran on along the edges of the frozen lake and stopped on a small slope that overlooked a mountainous valley below. Edward allowed me to place my feet upon the ground but he did not relinquish his hold around my middle. Stars stretched across the night sky, shimmering like glitter. It was a breathtaking scene that I did not notice until I had taken a moment to compose myself. I kept my breathing to a minimum in a small attempt to block unwanted whiffs.

When I was sure I had the will power to stand still, I playfully scowled as we stared at the scene together.

"You don't have to do that anymore you know," I pointed out, "I can run same as you now."

"I don't have to do a lot of things," he grinned, "but I still like to do them."

He paused and turned to me. Those topaz eyes locked on to mine. So many unspoken emotions raged in his eyes as he said, "_This_, for example…"

He lightly pushed me against a tree trunk and pressed his lips to mine.

Although I no longer had a working heart to flutter and beat out of my chest, this kiss left my insides tumbling all the same. This kiss was a whole new experience. The sheer sensuality, the feeling, was so enhanced, so incredible, that I could not bring myself to stop. And neither could he.

We gripped each other and slowly grew more confident of our actions, of our ability to be close. After spending so long holding ourselves back from each other, we were finally transitioning to the possibilities that were now open to us. Edward pressed against me harder and I moved my lips to his more aggressively.

The full realization of our freedom washed through me, and Edward's eyes held a passionate hunger that they have been yearning to satisfy. We unleashed it all. All passion and fervor were unrestrained and unburied. We gripped and held each other forcefully, bruising our lips against each other's. His one hand gripped my face and held it to his while the other slid up and down my backside. I had both of mine wrapped in his hair.

We thrashed against the tree, causing it to splinter and snap under our unrestrained strength. I was intoxicated. His taste, his feel, left me hungry in a different way. I could live forever in this moment. And then I remembered that I _did_ have forever.

I broke contact for a moment and smiled as his face assumed one of anxiousness and pleading. He wanted more, and so did I.

"Yes?" he said a little impatiently.

"I just wanted to thank you," I pressed my body against his and lightly kissed him again, "You have given me everything I could have ever hoped for."

He smiled and breathed back, "_You_ have given me that and more."

He started to lean in again when suddenly I stiffened. A peculiar smell acutely pressed my senses. It was unique. It was not a scent that would belong to a living thing, but something quite opposite. It was also distant, I could tell by the accumulation of other scents that had mixed with it on its journey through the air.

Edward was still against me as he examined my expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

I crinkled my nose, "Don't you smell it?"

Edward gave me a questioning look and slightly tilted his head, "You probably smell something out of my range. What does it smell like?"

"It doesn't smell like something living," I tried to explain the peculiarity of the scent, "But it's animate."

This only drew a more puzzling expression on his face.

"We should head back," he sighed.

I gripped his arm, "Anywhere with you, honey."

I swiftly leaped up into his waiting arms and he chuckled as he carried me away from the scene and we headed back at vampire speed towards the house.

When we were a mile away from our destination, I felt Edward suddenly tense up. He slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision…"

"And?" I urged.

"They're close…very close."

"Our, ah, visitors? Is that what I'm smelling?"

Without giving any acknowledgement, Edward looked into my eyes.

"There are some things you should know about our kind," he said.

"Because I have absolutely no idea about our kind at all," I replied sarcastically.

"You have never encountered those like us as one of us. You should know that certain formalities should be adhered to."

"Such as?"

"Stay polite and don't lose your temper around them. I don't want to give them any reason to think we're a threat or challenge to them. We have so far kept relations friendly. You're too young in this life to understand the binding commitment that arouses from a dispute or a promise of our kind," we glided along the lake slowly as he continued, "Emotions remain strong and don't fade with us. Rage and vengeance, for example, may cause one of us to live eternity in an endless pursuit to satisfy those emotions. Such as with Victoria, when she committed herself into hunting you."

Both of our faces grew hard at the memory. I completely understood what he meant. Just the thought of losing Edward at the hands of someone else arose a darkness and a fury that I had never known to exist, and it weld up within myself.

I nodded, "There is also love and passion."

We both allowed ourselves to smile.

We approached the house cautiously. To me, the scent of our visitors was definitely stronger. I judged they were a mere couple miles away. Edward and I stepped into the house. Alice and Jasper were sprawled on the couch in front of an unlit fireplace looking totally unconcerned. Carlisle was sitting at a table reading a very thick medical book and Esme could be heard cleaning and rummaging through the house. They glanced in our direction as we entered. Emmett walked into the room looking impatient.

"Yes we already know," Edward said answering someone's thoughts, "I prepared her enough I think."

Edward glanced at me and gave a reassuring smile that left me gazing at him in unfathomable admiration.

Emmett came up to us and looked at me teasingly, "So are you ready for round two? Hopefully this meeting will go a little more smoothly than the last one, eh? Although I really wouldn't mind a little excitement around here…"

Esme walked in and flashed him an exasperated look and said, "I'm sorry Emmett. Rosalie is being—"

"Rosalie will be Rosalie," Emmett shrugged, "She can't stay in there forever. She'll come out soon."

It had not escaped my notice that Rosalie had refused to give any eye contact to me ever since I stepped out of the room as a vampire. She even refuses to be in the same room with me. I sighed and Edward squeezed my hand.

Alice glanced up for a moment, "There here," she cooed.

There came a brisk rap upon the door. The concept seemed silly to me that the time was taken to knock. As if that flimsy piece of wood were an actual barrier to a vampire. But I remembered what Edward had said: certain formalities must be adhered to.

Edward remained at my side, everyone rose and waited.

Carlisle stood and walked over to the door and swiftly opened it to welcome our visitors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, so this chapter was kind of short. Sorry about the delay. I have a lot of things going on so updates may take longer than I plan. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I need at least 10 reviews before I update again. Buaha! **

**Sorry this took so long. Enjoy Chapter Seven of With the Eyes of a Vampire**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tanya," Carlisle smiled politely, "It's nice to see you again."

The woman vampire that stood in the doorway left me speechless. She was without a doubt, the most radiant and beautiful woman I had ever seen. Even Rosalie's unfathomable beauty could not possibly be compared to the sheer brilliance that reflected off this creature's face. She was a goddess. The air around her seemed to be bending the light just to specifically light up her features. I could only wonder how she would appear under sunlight. Her skin, eyes, lips, were all working together to make up the whole beautiful picture. She was incredible, even for a vampire.

I continued to thoughtlessly stare in admiration as she warmly greeted back to Carlisle.

All that, and her _smell_…it was…rich and fresh. It left me wanting to walk up to her very skin and inhale. How odd. Now that she was so close, it was so much more potent. It held no intoxicating effect on me, it just held my curiosity. I knew the situation would be very different if I were human.

"Ah, Doctor Cullen. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Every word she spoke had a sensual and seductive feel to it. It just came out that way. I glanced at Esme, whose face was hardened.

"Nice to see you again Tanya. And, you, Irina, Katie, Eleazar, Maria. Welcome."

I smelled them of course. But it was right then when I truly realized, or acknowledged that there were more of them standing behind her. There were three other females, each had light hair, but of different hue. And there was one male casually leaning against the edge of the doorway. He had dark hair. All were beautiful of course, but not one came close to Tanya's perfection. One last distinguishing feature that I found most interesting was that their eyes were not red, not quite golden, but a deep bronze with hit of gold around the edges. To a normal human, they would probably appear brown and ordinary. But I could see it.

They all glided in, and exchanged greetings to each one of us. They passed through Carlisle and Esme, then Emmet with a disgruntled Rosalie at his side, Alice and Jasper, before finally reaching Edward and me.

Edward's arm was wrapped very tightly around my waist as each vampire came over to exchange formalities. Tanya came first, her eyes brushing up and down my form, scrutinizing in my appearance. A hardness lingered in her eyes, and she turned to Edward and said, "Edward, I cannot tell how much it pleases me to see you've returned."

"Only temporarily, of course," Edward said, "Alaska is a very convenient when one needs to escape the certain pressures of mingling with humans, you understand. Yes, we have enjoyed our stay here so far. And this is my wife, Bella."

Tanya's eyes flickered to me and then back to him, "Yes, human pressures can become quite troublesome. I only wish that you should have come here much sooner. We've missed you."

It did not escape my notice that she did not give me hardly any acknowledgement. But she kept talking, as though she wanted me to hear. It also bothered me that every single word that came out of her mouth was dripping with cool, seductive tenor. Her voice was very…interesting to hear. I could tell that she probably got her way a lot. It reminded me of Edward, who more subtlety unleashes the power of his beautiful eyes in order to get what he wants.

A very black feeling boiled at the bottom of my stomach. I slightly narrowed my eyes.

Edward only gave a stiff nod and she backed away to allow the others to come and offer greetings.

The dark-haired vampire came over next. He had perfect features like the rest of them and he held a smugness on his face as he glided over. This one actually looked at me. I grew embarrassed under the scrutiny of his gaze and looked away.

"Nice to see your family again Edward," he said. It was a safe comment. Nothing out of the ordinary to say. Again, he was only talking for my benefit, which is the reason anyone really talks around Edward nowadays.

"Likewise, Eleazar."

"There does, however, seem to be an addition that has not been accounted for, yet."

He meant me. I looked up and shifted slightly, a little uncertain before I spoke, "I'm Bella, the newest member of the Cullen family."

He raised his eyebrows slightly, waiting.

"My wife," Edward clarified. Every time I hear that word, I cringe a little inside. It feels so weird to be a spouse. Newborn, bloodthirsty, vampire is something I can live with.

"Congrats," he gave a half-smile and turned to me, "True companions are very hard to find. I would know. It's wonderful to meet someone who has actually succeeded. It leaves hope for the rest of us."

"Um, thanks," was my brilliant response. Edward didn't say anything, he just stood rigid until the moment passed and Eleazar stepped aside.

The other females, when they came by, only conversed with Edward and talked to him with overly bright, enthusiastic voices. I couldn't help but notice the way they flipped their hair, the way they would tilt their heads coyly and keep constant eye contact with my Edward.

I felt small and insignificant as they talked over a history that I did not even exist for. In a way, it must be their attempt to make me feel like an outcast. And it was working. Edward held me a little tighter. He must have felt my tension. I knew he was doing the best he could to wrap things up, but the female Irina, with whom he was conversing with, refused to end their little conversation. It annoyed me.

A low growl echoed through the room. I was as surprised as every one else to find that it was coming from _me_. I raised my head however, and did not back down.

"Wow," I said icily towards Irina, "I did not know you were so well acquainted with my _husband_. I'm Bella, his wife. I just thought I should introduce myself since you seemed so absorbed with my Edward to remember to do anything else. Your turn is _over_."

She looked taken aback at my aggression and narrowed her eyes. I glared back. Edward gave an exasperated sigh and said, "I'm sorry Irina, but would you excuse us? We will be back…"

Edward dragged me out of the room. All heads watched us exit and we stepped back outside. We glided a ways before he stopped.

"I'm not sorry," I said immediately.

"Bella, there was no reason for your hostility."

"Didn't you notice the way they were all talking to you? There was every reason for hostility!"

Edward grinned, "Bella, there is absolutely no need for your concern. I'm yours. You know that."

I growled low in my throat, "Well they need to learn to keep their hair flipping and eyelash batting to _themselves_."

Edward laughed, "You truly are absurd."

"And what about that Tanya? Everything she does and says is so…so…" I struggled to describe her movements. Edward nodded.

"That's her gift," he shrugged, "She has the power to appeal—"

"No it's more than that. She has the power to _seduce_," I eyed him severely, "She's also very beautiful...I remember hearing something about her fancy for you."

"You should also remember that I did not share her feelings," he replied coldly.

I did not say anything. I just stood rigid with my arms crossed over my chest. I was not convinced. In the pit of my stomach was uncertainty.

Weren't these emotions supposed to go away once I became a vampire? At least, they should be less…overwhelming.

Edward sensed I was not satisfied. He walked up to me and looked down in to my eyes before pressing his lips to mine.

I could not help it. Emotions or no. He was mine. The enhanced feeling of his lips saw to it that I would be satisfied. I relaxed and let the kiss reassure me as I kissed him back.

He pulled back and smiled, "It's only for a little while, love. Won't you stand them for me? For the rest of us? Once they're gone, we'll go somewhere together. Just you and me. We will have a _proper_ honeymoon."

I answered by swiftly reaching up and kissing his neck before breathing out, "Alright fine. I'll try to keep myself in check…" I paused and muttered under my breath, "as long as they keep _themselves_ in check…"

Edward heard. He let out a soft laugh, "Mmm, you know I love it when you're jealous."

I smiled. I felt apart of him now. The feeling was uplifting. I was still unsure on whether I truly deserved him, but the equality between us was more evenly balanced, and it gave me a feeling that I was meant to feel all along: apart of him.

When Edward and I reentered, everyone laid sprawled all over the house, clearly making themselves comfortable. Pleasantry hour was over. Carlisle was engaged in conversation with Eleazar who lifted his head as we entered and made brief eye contact with me before looking away.

Alice was chirping away happily with the one with sandy colored hair. Emmett was animatedly telling the others a story about a time period that I was not here for. Laughter shook the house as Emmett reached the climax of his story. No sign of Rosalie or Tanya.

"Good 'ol Jasper," I smiled as I entered the easy atmosphere. He was leaning against the wall next to Alice. He gave us a wink as we walked over.

"Bella!" Alice twirled over and grabbed my hand, "You have to hear what Maria has done. She's been to outer space!"

"Er, really?"

"Yes! She's been apart of NASA for years. She has been among the first to do it!"

"Easy, Alice," she smiled, "It really was not that hard. The conditions humans make you meet are laughable. For our kind, that is. Can you believe that they had to see how long I could hold my breath? I had to make it look convincing. I had to make it look as though I was _straining_ myself. It was ridiculously easy."

She pulled her head back and laughed, "You should have seen their faces. Humans can be so…" She trailed off and looked apologetic at me. But there was a phoniness to her apologetic face, as though she were secretly mocking me behind the mask. Or was I just being paranoid?

"So, Bella," she switched the subject conversationally, "how are you doing with this new life of yours?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. How could she possibly know I was a newborn?

"The eyes give you away. Still red," she smiled, "A member of the Cullen family would have topaz."

"Oh…well, fine I guess. But being so new, there are some things I need to work on," I answered lamely.

She nodded, "Self-restraint is the hardest thing to master. But definitely possible. You need to work hard at it."

"No kidding."

"So, anything interesting you've learned about yourself since you've become one of us?"

"You mean, a gift?"

Maria just smiled sweetly. Why do I have the feeling that she wasn't asking me these questions just for pleasant conversation? What was she looking for?

"I smell things," I said before I turned away and walked over to Edward. Maria looked after me with an is-she-serious look on her face before shrugging and turning back to Alice.

All that night I felt like I was being secretly evaluated by Tanya and her family. I would swear I felt the eyes of someone burning in the back of my head. But when I would turn around, I saw no one. It made me fidgety.

Edward tried to consol me by trailing his fingers up and down my arm as we sat and talked. He seemed to know what they were doing, and he kept any and all conversations short as he stayed by my side. I would have to ask him what was up when we get a moment alone together. And that seemed, at the moment, impossible. We did not get a moment alone, and if we tried, we were stopped.

As the hours creeped by, I was surprised to realize that I did not feel one hint of fatigue. It was purely out of habit from my old human life that I should think about _bed_. How strange. My spirits lowered at the thought that their was no excuse to get away from Tanya's clan. Beddtime would have been perfect! If only vampires slept.

I hit my self in the head in frusteration. Edward gave a sidelong glance at me.

"It's nothing," I mouthed to him.

And this was the intro to my new life. I only hoped that it would improve. And soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Holy cow! Long Chapter.**

**Once again, I need at least 10 reviews before I post again. **

**Let me know how you're liking this so far. Thank you everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gawsh. You guys are the best.  
I asked for reviews, and boy did you guys deliver!!!  
Here it is, Chapter 8. Thanks everyone! ;)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Days had passed and _they_ were still here.

Edward and I were able to momentarily escape on our own. We both laid together sparkling under the sun on our slope. I laid against his chest as he hummed under the sun's brilliant shine.

I loved moments like these. When we could be alone together and have a brief period in time when we didn't have to worry about anything.

The feeling of the sun's rays was very peculiar. It was a slight tingling under my skin that seemed to cause me to light up like a Christmas tree. I thought it was funny, and I kept examining my own skin in awe.

After a while, Edward sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Maria is looking for you. She wants to ask you something."

"Ugh. What does she want to ask me?"

Edward tilted his head, "I don't know. They have been extraordinarily selective of their thoughts. It's quite impressive, actually."

"Impressive," I scoffed, "They're hiding something."

"She's looking for you, we should see what she wants," he started to get up when I put my hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Stay. I'll go and be right back. You can time me if you want. I think I'm getting faster," I grinned, "Don't move. I want this scene to be the same when I get back."

I lightly kissed him on the nose. He looked at me intensely.

"I'm not going to start anything!" I said under his piercing gaze, "I promise."

"Hurry back, love" and he sprawled out under the sun, looking frozen in place. I smiled. I knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Two minutes later and I was at the house. I searched for Maria's unique scent. She was behind the house, standing on the edge of the lake.

"What is it?" I asked sharply. She was standing on the icy shore, looking a little uncertain. She turned at the sound of my voice.

"Hm? Oh, Bella!" she gave a toothy smile, "I was looking for you, but I guess you would already know that, huh?"

"Well what is it? What did you want to ask me?"

She paused for a moment and turned back towards the lake, "Isn't the lake beautiful? Slightly frozen around the edges and crystal clear in the center. Absolutely breathtaking. You don't get scenes like this anywhere else..."

"_That_ is what you made me come here for?"

"Well no, not really. I just thought we should take the time to appreciate nature's beauty. We should not allow immortality take away the simple pleasures that this world has to offer. Am I right?"

"Um, well, sure, I guess."

She nodded seriously, "You would be surprised to learn how many of our kind just simply lose all appreciation for the art this world may contain. It's absolutely depressing. What left is there when life no longer seems beautiful? Or when it no longer seems to have any meaning worth while?"

"You have a point there, I guess," I said a little impatiently, "But seriously, can we have this conversation later? Edward is waiting for me."

"That is my point right there. You're not taking your time. You need to slow down. You have eternity after all."

"Right well, if you don't have anything to tell me, I'll just be going…" I turned away when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry," Maria said, "You're right. I'll get to the point now."

"Thanks."

"Tanya would like to invite all the Cullens to accompany the rest of us on a small two day hunting trip. She wishes to give you all a tour, so to speak, of the best hunting places that can be found in Alaska, for some ultimate animal hunting. It's more for sport than for feeding, really. But I have noticed you Cullens have been a little low on energy lately, perhaps this will be good for all of you."

"I see," I said. Actually, I really didn't. Why would Tanya have Maria search for me and ask me this silly question? Surely Carlisle would be the one they would need to ask first? It didn't make sense. Unless…they were just using this as a distraction, to get me to leave Edward's side?

"I gotta go," I said abruptly and sprinted away from Maria back to where Edward was supposedly waiting.

I stopped about a mile away from Edward was supposed to be. I stopped running out of shock. Edward was no longer laying back, he was standing. And standing inches away from his face was Tanya, smiling that gorgeous breathtaking smile that made the pit of my soul burn black with hatred. To my immense relief, Edward stood stiffly and solid, something that told me he was not enjoying their conversation at all.

"That is it," I fumed to myself, "She is _not_ going to survive this time."

There was a blur of scenery, and in a flash, I was at Edward's side. I glared at Tanya's angelic face. Her eyes flickered to mine and her smile immediately vanished. She straightened up and ran a hand delicately through her hair.

"Well, that's all. Just think about it, Ed," she said. Edward slightly bared his teeth to give a hint of a snarl, but he made no sound. And then she was gone.

"What did she want?" I demanded.

Edward shook his head, "This may be getting a little out of hand."

"_She called you 'Ed'!"_

"She was just being Tanya," Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "There is nothing to worry about, love. I'm sorry I moved. I wasn't planning to…"

"Don't change the subject."

Edward looked into my eyes. His intensity took my breath away and I was rendered unable to speak.

"Bella," he said slow and firm, "You trust me, don't you?"

I nodded, dazed.

"Then believe me when I say there is nothing to worry about, alright?"

I gave in. I nodded.

I told him of Tanya's proposal. The rest of my family seemed to approve of the idea.

They all went. At least, except for me and Alice.

I did not go, not only because hunting with this strange coven was the last thing that I wanted to do, but because I get a fill of new animal blood whenever I step outside. It is almost impossible to ignore the calling. So I wasn't thirsty.

Edward was extremely reluctant to leave me. But I saw the dark circles under his eyes and I insisted that he go. The last time he hunted was before my transformation. Alice insisted on staying with me. I have a funny feeling Edward asked her to. He did not want me on my own.

It was very nearly unbearable to be without him like this. But it was also very nearly unbearable to stay around _them_ for too long. The phony friendliness was an insult to my perception. And their overly friendliness to Edward was an insult to our relationship. And what was even more irritating is that I still didn't know _why_ they were acting the way they were.

I needed answers.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I need to ask you something."

"I know."

"Have you, uh, 'seen' anything unusual? Anything we need to worry about? Mostly about us and Tanya's family?"

"No," Alice seemed slightly annoyed, "Edward already asked me that…_and_ Esme. You need to stop worrying all the time. If something comes up, I'll let you know."

My head sunk in disappointment.

"How have you been handling the outdoors lately?" Alice asked, smiling.

"I'm doing great," I lied. I had tested myself earlier by stepping outside, I was doing fine for a while, but before I realized what I was doing, I was leaping up and down trying to reach for the birds that were gliding a mile overhead. Alice knew this. She 'saw' it before it happened. And now she was not letting me forget it.

Alice grinned maliciously. I ignored her.

"Ugh. When will Edward be back?" I asked myself.

"Soon," Alice answered unnecessarily.

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna step outside for a sec…"

Alice made a movement to follow but then I turned on her, "Alice, we aren't playing hostage anymore, okay? I'm just stepping on the front porch."

"I guess that's acceptable," Alice stopped, "But remember," she held up a finger, "I have my eye on you."

I rolled my eyes. I was feeling really irritable without Edward at my side.

"Give it a rest, Alice."

I stepped on the front porch. It smelled good today. It was much more peaceful with just two inhabitants. Despite what I told Alice, I stepped off the porch and wandered a little in through the trees. Scents were everywhere. My technique is that if something starts to call to me, I just stop breathing. It is the only way I can control myself for now.

I heard a snap and crack coming from the trees in the distance. But before I heard the noise, I caught the smell. The rich scent that intrigued my senses told me immediately that it was Tanya. I caught the scent of another….Eleazar. In the trees. Making noises. Why? She was supposed to be hunting with the others.

I swiftly stepped closer. A blur of scenery and I was standing stealthily behind a tree. There were voices whispering viciously to each other. I tuned in to the conversation with my heightened sense of hearing.

"…ridiculous. She's not special, she's not interesting, she's not intelligent. Why _her?"_

These words seemed so familiar. Way back what seemed a lifetime ago when I was a human in school.

"These things cannot be easily answered. Love works in strange ways." That was Eleazar's voice…

"She's a walking disaster. She brings destruction wherever she goes. Look what happened to Laurent! Irina was never able to get over him. Perhaps something may be done about her. There has to be something…"

"Is this the whole reason you planned this trip? What were you planning on doing, exactly? You are not being realistic!"

"There is nothing special about her. She is only in the way, my way. She is a nuisance and above of all, she is a newborn, inexperienced, easily deceived. I would have thought of something."

"Listen to yourself. There's nothing to do. It's done. He is very deeply attatched to her. He's in love and there is nothing to do about that."

Tanya turned away from Eleazar. The expression on her face was distorted with longing and pain, and then realization struck me. She was in love. She was in love with my Edward and she was trying to win him from me.

Edward…always the gentleman. He had never quite explained the gravitation of the feelings Tanya had for him. She had feelings he did not return. I almost felt sorry for her. If only she weren't planning to conspire against me.

Tanya slumped to her knees and looked down at the palms of her perfect hands.

"But what about me?" she asked softly. It was barely over a whisper, like it came from a voice beneath herself. It was strange seeing this goddess appear so vulnerable, "I'm suffering from the same emotion. Are you telling me that there is nothing to do about that? Is there no hope?"

Eleazar strode up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know you are not alone. You never were." He wrapped is arm around her middle.

Tanya's head snapped up and in a blur, she had yanked herself away and stood a couple feet away.

"No," she said coldly, "It is not the same. Not for us. And I refuse to let this end. I have a goal now. A purpose. And I will see to it that I succeed in the end."

"This is madness, Tanya! _There is nothing that you can do_! We can't you accept this?"

Eleazar reached out for her again but the look she gave him left him frozen.

"Either help me, Eleazar, or stay out of my way…"

At this moment, I froze. A smell washed over me. It was good. The delicious smell. It was here…_he_ was here. Pure terror overcame me.

_No_, I thought to myself, _No, not now._

Before I could think, I flashed out of my hiding place in a blur. I heard a howl somewhere in the distance. I managed to knock Tanya aside just in time to save her from getting her neck ripped out by the enormous silver wolf that snapped at the air where she was just standing.

"_You!"_ she cried and thrust me away. I was slammed in to a tree with a force that made it snap. But I stood up quickly, unfazed, and yelled at her and Eleazar.

"Go! Get away from here! _Run_!"

Tanya looked murderous at me for a split second before she focused on the enormous wolf that was silently pacing closer, preparing to give chase. Her eyes widened with shock.

Eleazar stepped in front of both of us and snarled at the silver werewolf.

Everything, in a neat sequence of events, happened at super human speed. The great wolf and Eleazar launched at each other and clashed in a ferocious tackle. Tanya took the wolf's distraction to run in and grab and crush its side.

But before anything else could happen, a honey-colored wolf leaped in out of no where and crashed into Tanya, sending them both out of sight into the foliage.

I was about to help Eleazar when I suddenly found myself flying through the air, crashing into several trees before landing on the forest floor. Standing over me, snarling with eyes of fire and fury was a great reddish colored wolf. He looked quite ready to tear me to pieces.

"…Jacob," my voice was clear, steady, and yet immeasurably sad.

The red wolf paused for a moment, violence and rage slightly ebbing at the sound of his name. Jacob lowered his enormous nozzle in to my hair and inhaled deeply. He then turned his head to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I cried, "I am so sorry." My voice ran with crystal clarity. I could hear the rapid beating of his heart, the erratic breaths of air going in and out of his lungs. He smelled delicious. I clamped my nostrils shut.

Jacob snarled ferociously and caused me to flinch.

"I'm not going to fight you, Jacob. You could tear me to pieces right now and I won't fight back. I probably deserve it. What I did to you, Jake, was not right. It was not right and I'm sorry."

He was still standing over me. His two front paws held each arm of mine pinned to the ground. I could probably thrust him off if I wanted to, but I needed to see him, to talk to him, and if this was the way it was going to happen, then so be it.

I laid there, sprawled on the forest ground, tangled in weeds, vines and leaves. I could no longer hear the battle with Tanya and Eleazar raging in the distance. But his eyes softened and he began to morph before my vampire eyes.

It was very fast. All of the sudden, instead of a nozzle, there was a regular human nose on his face. Instead of his wolfish paws holding me down, there were his hands.

"I could never hurt you, Bella," Jacob choked out, "Not when you talk to me like that. You know, with that whiney voice of yours."

He released raised a hand, releasing one of my own arms, and stroked my hair.

"You look different," he noted.

"It's part of the transformation. A lot of me changed."

"Even your eyes are different…I don't like it. I want to look in to your old brown eyes."

"I should have said goodbye. I should have done something. I just left. Can you ever forgive me, Jake?"

He looked at me for a long while before saying, "You just left."

"Yes."

"You severed all ties with me by becoming one of _them_."

"Yes."

"And yet…I forgive you. I will always forgive you. But—"

"But?"

"I cannot forgive _them_. They're ones who made you this way. I can't just walk away after they did this. A price has to be paid—"

"Jake," I grew panicky, "This was my choice. Not theirs. I made the choice and I went through with it. Don't you see? This is all my fault. If you want to hurt somebody, hurt me. If you can't do that, then _leave_. Get away from here. I can't see you hurting anymore."

"_How?!"_ Jacob snapped. He was fuming again, "Tell me _how_ to just leave when my body and soul is still chained to you. Tell me _how_ I can abandon these feelings when they are the only things I have that are still connected to you. _How_ do I sever this sick hold you have on me, Bella? _Tell me how_!"

"Just move on," I whispered, "Just leave."

Jacob looked as though he were about to say something else when suddenly a blurred figure slammed in to him and sent him flying through the air, causing him to land with a loud thump on the ground.

Edward stood over me, looking ferocious. In a flash, I was standing by his side, gripping Edward's arm, trying very hard to be restraining.

Jacob stood up, trembling, with rage burning in his eyes.

"_You_—"

"I," Edward interrupted, "cannot believe how fortunate it was that I decided to leave a little early to check on Bella. Tanya made an excuse to leave us, and I became suspicious. Now I find you, dog—"

"Please," I begged Edward, "Don't."

I then turned to Jacob, "Jacob, go home. Please. I have all I need to be happy. You need to find yourself the same. You said it yourself, I severed all ties with you by becoming what I am. So we can never be…I hope we never have to see each other again, if it keeps the pain away," I turned away, pulling Edward along with me.

I glanced over my shoulder and looked one last time at Jacob, absorbing all the details I could before whispering, "Goodbye."

We both disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving my Jacob in the middle of that cursed forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ho! What's gonna happen do ya think? What happened to Tanya and Eleazar? What do you think the werewolves are gonna do? All these questions will be answered! Just stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to Review please! **


End file.
